Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet is a spoiled vampire princess, and a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody's official art, Remilia has red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves (is seen with red trimmings in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil), a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than her height. In Imperishable Night, she is seen without the necklace. Her height is "short" and is of a child not having reached the age of 10. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *The spear Gungnir, a powerful energy weapon that never misses its mark *An entire household of Fairy maids, albeit useless at nearly everything. Abilities *Super-human strength, being able to crush boulders with ease *Super-human speed, moving faster than the eye could see *Manipulation of Fate, allowing her to win almost every fight if she wants Personality While she tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, Remilia is as childish as her appearance suggests. However, she is surprisingly polite. Her long lifetime has only served to make her prone to bored and as a result prizes anything she finds novel. In Silent Sinner in Blue she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, simply because the alternative would have been boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's odd whims (including numerous parties), though she does make an effort to appreciate and respect their patience. Remilia is respected by most youkai of Gensokyo and so she's said to have a charismaticpersonality. However, in reality this is only because of the fear they have for her kind. While she can act in an overblown and grandiose fashion, she usually only does it during incidents or for important matters. Otherwise, she tends to exhibit childish behaviour. She enjoys novel things and isn't above playing along in silly games or allowing herself to be manipulated if it means staving off boredom. Her behaviour may be due to the fact she actually has the wisdom of a 500 year old being with the personality of a bratty child. Yet, it remains to be said that she has an overflowing and charming personality that even makes most fairies stick around as employees despite their freedom to leave at any time. Pre-Clash Biography Remilia first appeared as the Final Boss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She later became a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night (along with Sakuya as a duo) and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. She was also a Stage 7 target in Shoot the Bullet and a Final Day boss in Impossible Spell Card, along with been in the background of Hopeless Masquerade. Due to being a vampire, she usually appears at night, indoors or under a parasol when the sun is out. She is seldom seen without a parasol on a sunny day outdoors. While her appearance (and often speech and behavior) may portray her as childlike and non-threatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match. Like all vampires, she evaporates when exposed to sunlight (although Hieda no Akyuu mentioned that she can reabsorb the lost residue). Thus, she typically remains inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, especially favors B-type blood, her light appetite means her victims rarely die from their wounds. However, since she tends to stain her clothes a deep scarlet from the blood, she is also known to be called the Scarlet Devil(紅い悪魔 Akai akuma). In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Remilia decided to release a mist over Gensokyo to block out the sun and let her move freely during the day; after her scheme was discovered and halted, she was forced to use a parasol to shade herself when she wanted to move around during daylight hours (as mentioned in Immaterial and Missing Power). A speculation from Hieda no Akyuu, however, is that Remilia actually staged the entire incident and lost on purpose in order to show Sakuya Izayoi, who was having trouble adapting to Gensokyo's environment (possibly culture, given the context), that humans could be friends. There is nothing to prove this to be true, but nothing to really disprove it, either. Notable Actions Nirn Remilia debuted in DCIX by giving Kanako Yasaka a humiliating defeat while she was dueling Undyne. Effectively, this saves Undyne from death, yet also made an enemy of the goddess. She also seems to acknowledge that there is a mysterious force that threatens to destroy everything, which she apparently heard from gossip. This effectively turned her into a champion in her first appearance. Later, she and Sakuya were sent to investigate the Necron Tomb World incident. She, Sakuya, and Genji would investigate the catacombs. After a haughty and narcisisti conversation with the Necron's leader, the robots proceed to leave their tombs. As the robotic monsterosities began leaving their tombs to engage the Grox in combat, the trio escape. Later, she and Sakuya had a hand in the slaying of Alduin the Dragon. StarCraft Remilia and Sakuya were dropped in front of their mansion on an uncharted planet. However, it was claimed by the Trump brigade, who stationed Pepe Trumps and Trump Clones around the mansion. In fury, she decimated those who guarded the front, along with Peep and Sakuya. As a reward to Peep, she offered him Hihi'irokane to forge armor from. Later, she and Sakuya would save people from Aiur before catastrophe, albiet reluctantly. Relationships Flandre Scarlet Flandre Scarlet is Remilia's younger sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only time in an official work that they are depicted together is in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Sakuya Izayoi Sakuya Izayoi serves Remilia Scarlet as the Head Maid without question, a servitude with which no one knows why either trusts each other so much (Perfect Memento in Strict Sense gives the most popular theory). She follows Remilia's requests even when she knows it won't work, such as catching Lily White to catch Spring in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, because that's what her mistress wants. When Remilia playfully criticizes Sakuya for her failure to catch spring, she takes it in good stride and doesn't disagree. She will also do things for Remilia if Remilia doesn't even ask, like accompanying her in Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power. As stated in her profile, occasionally she's more a babysitter than a maid. She chastises Remilia in her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Immaterial and Missing Power victory quotes for sneaking out food or playing around too much. Patchouli Knowledge Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia's friend. In Perfect Cherry Blossom ending, Remilia called Patchouli Pache (パチェ). The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversation together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems (and to cause them), although it is uncertain if that means she's officially an employee or not. Regardless, Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them (such as causing a rainstorm to keep Flandre Scarlet confined to the Scarlet Devil Mansion when Flandre was trying to get out in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil). It is unknown how Patchouli came to live at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but she has been there for about one hundred years. Koakuma Koakuma is a devil seen in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion during Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The relationship between her and Remilia is unknown, her official profile says that she lives in the Scarlet Devil Mansion so it could be said that she is technically under the employment of Remilia indirectly. Hong Meiling Hong Meiling is the gateguard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and thus an employee of Remilia's. Meiling serves her mistress faithfully and loyally (but not necessarily competently all the time), apologizing to her not-present mistress when she fails to defeat Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The only known depiction of an actual interaction between Meiling and Remilia in an official work is their win quotes to each other in Immaterial and Missing Power as well as Touhou Hisoutensoku, which depicts their interactions as a generally friendly one. Other interactions are stated in other works, however. Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Remilia likes to play pranks on Meiling quite often (the latest in the article being an order for Meiling to restore the garden to normal despite how Remilia knew it was beyond Meiling's ability to do so). Perfect Memento in Strict Sense also mentions that Remilia enjoys watching Meiling's duels with challengers at the gate. It is unknown how Meiling came to be under Remilia's employ or who hired her (an advertisement in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Sakuya Izayoi is the one currently in charge of hiring at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but that doesn't mean she was the one that hired Meiling). Undyne Having saved Undyne from death by Kanako, Remilia became a champion, and wishes to help Undyne and the other tourneymasters defeat this great evil that threatens everything, offering them to stay in her mansion whenever they please. Kanako Yasaka After humiliating the goddess after defeating her, Kanako placed a curse on a Remilia that she'll lose something very important to her in the near future. It is unknown what this means, however, so Remilia brushes it off as an empty lie. Trivia *Remilia's theme is Septette for the Dead Princess. It can be heard here. *Remilia went from a player character into a champion within a few paragraphs of her debut post. This makes her one of the fastest characters to upgrade from character to champ Category:Frogies Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Champions Category:Monsters Category:Touhou Project Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Newcomers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Youkai